Pokemon Hunger Quest
by BLiSS16-aKa-Smooth
Summary: This is how the real Pokemon characters are. Misty a hoe, and Ash a racist. THe story is about Misty going to McDonald. Then everything goes wrong. HeHeHeHe!COMPLETE


This is Bliss13 and you's bout to read ma parody of Pokemon. It involves fast food restraunts. It's just an idea dat came to me. So read and laugh. Oh and review.  
  
Pokemon: Hunger Quest  
  
We find our heroes walking to Cinnabar Island. They see a fire Pokemon  
roasting something. They go creep around the corner and take a peek.  
  
Ash: Oh my God! Guys! There's an Indian standing there with a Pokemon!  
He's probably going to kill it! Damn nigger! Lets kill him guys!  
  
Misty: Thanks for stating the obvious Ash, but (out of the side of her  
mouth) Brock can hear you.  
  
Ash: Oh.  
  
Ash turned around to see Brock's face as red as fire.  
  
Ash: Brock it was just a joke (he said scratching his face with up-side  
down U's for eyes and a giant sweat drop on his face).  
  
Brock: AHHhhH!! You stupid cracker! I should fry yo cracka ass! Let me  
get ma glock! Amma fire on you m f!  
  
Editor: Nay! I don't want this little nigger in here anymore. All I have  
to do is erase (he said erasing Brock from the episode, replacing him  
with Richie).  
  
The "Indian" heard all the noise goin on and went around the corner of  
the ash cave to see what was goin on.  
  
"Indian": Oh hey Ash! How are you doing today?  
  
Ash: AHHH NIGGER!!!  
  
Ash pulled out a shotgun and shot the "Indian" in the chest. Misty's jaw  
dropped to the floor.  
  
Richie: Good job Ash! Nice shot! No more niggers around these parts I  
reckon!  
  
Misty: How can you compliment him on such a devious plot? He killed an  
Indian man! Wait he's not even Indian!  
  
-Crazy music plays while camera zooms in and out on the characters' faces-  
  
Ash: I killed a white man? I can't believe it.  
  
Richie: Don't worry Ash, there's plenty more niggers to kill in the world  
fella.  
  
Ash's stomach growls.  
  
Ash: OooOOHhHHH!!! I'm so hungry!  
  
Richie: Where's that (Misty slaps Richie in the face)  
  
Misty: There will be no more use of the N-word in my presence.  
  
Ash: Shut up woman and cook my lunch! (Growl) I mean now!  
  
Misty: Why don't you come and eat my p, you freaking hobo?  
  
Ash: Because I hate orange bushed jungles!  
  
Ash and Richie laughed together.  
  
Richie: Oh! Oh! And especially the one's with mud and animals in em!  
  
Ash and Richie fell over the rocks the was sittin on. They couldn't stop  
laughing.  
  
Misty: F you guys! I'm going to get me some food!  
  
Misty stomped off on a path that lead her far away from Ash and Richie.  
She hoped there was going to be a restraunt or something ahead. She was  
talking to herself.  
  
Misty: I can't stand Ash. He such a freaking butt hole! I think he'd be a  
terrible husband. Well, I'm glad me and my sister are in a lesbian  
relationship together. Oh that's the life.  
  
Misty finally found a restraunt. It looked very familiar to her but she  
didn't know what it was.  
  
Misty: What's up with the giant M and stuff? Well whatever.  
  
Misty walked in. She walked up to the counter, flashed to the person  
there and order some food.  
  
Misty: Yeah, I'd like a Big Mac, a large Sprite and a large order of  
fries.  
  
Clerk dude: I-I-I'll h-have your order in a couple of minutes. But first  
I need to go to the bathroom.  
  
Misty: Ok.  
  
Misty went and sat at a table. The whole time there was the clown with  
red hair staring at her. She finally got her meal, ate and walked left  
the place.  
  
Misty: Whoa! It's dark out here. I can't see a thing. That means I could  
easily be raped or attacked. I said this all to remind myself of the  
dangers of walking outside at night. Not to get someone to rape me or  
anything.  
  
Ronald McDonald jumped out of the dumpster and ran around the restraunt  
building and tackled Misty into a bush.  
  
Ah wum bah way Ah wum bah way Ah wum bah way Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
doo doo yeah you know the song.  
  
In the morning, Misty found a pair of big fuzzy balls in here mouth which  
were going up and down. She bit.  
  
Ronald McDonald: OOOOOWWWWEEEE!!!!!  
  
Misty: You shouldn't have your balls in my mouth! Now I'm going to tell  
Barney! My PIMP!!!  
  
Ronald McDonald: Oh my God!  
  
He started running up the path Misty took to get down there. Misty pulled  
a cell phone out of her secret hiding place.  
  
Misty: Yeah B-arney, some clown with red hair raped me and took my money.  
Then came back and T-bagged me in the morning.  
  
....................  
  
Misty: Huh? Ok. Good. See you soon.  
  
A car's engine was all Ronald heard in the distance. Then a black limo  
pulled up right next to him. All the windows went down. Barney, Bj, Baby  
Bop and all the little children (aka Barney's hoes) leaned out of the  
windows with all kinds of guns. They shot Ronald down. Gangsta drive-by  
hood style. Ronald lay dead on the dusty road.  
  
To be continued...  
  
If you have any comments on this please don't hesitate to state them. 


End file.
